Short WashTaylor Fictions
by Belllleee
Summary: Moments in Wash and Taylors time together


These are a couple of short fics for the LJ challenge. Hope you guys like it

**No (50)**

"No"

"But sir-"

"I said no Lieutenant"

Leaning on the glass surface of the table Wash gave him a glare that would knock any other human off their feet, "Why wont you let me go OTG?"

Running a head over his beard Taylor sighed, "I know that we are pregnant"

**First Time (69)**

After a sparring match in 2140 all Taylor could think about was her under and on top of him. After a cold – very cold- shower he walked to her quarters and knocked on her door. Barely allowing her any time to open the door, he pushed past her and clutched onto her biceps before hauling her to the adjoining wall and showing her exactly what she means to him.

**First Day (72)**

"Commander?"

"Right here Wash." Alicia turned around to find a very caveman looking commander behind her.

It took seconds for him to have her gathered in his arms and have his lips meet hers in a bruising kiss.

Breaking apart he nuzzled her neck, "I've missed you Wash. Lets go. I've found a nice cave that is known as home until the rest come."

"Na-ah Nathanial, the first thing we need to do is clean you up, I gotta' see your face under all that."

**Tortured (149)**

Seeing Mira carry _her_ limp body to the gate made Nathanial's blood boil. More then that he wanted to shot every god damned Sixer for what they've done.

"Give us medical supplies and ammo in exchange for the good Lieutenant," she tried to negotiate, how futile.

"No. You give me my Lieutenant and I'll give you field rations and the meds." Taylor spoke in defiance; this conversation was going to go his way no matter what.

"Fine." Dropping the Lieutenant on the floor – on the floor goddamnit – Mira waited for her supplies.

In seconds Taylor had Wash scooped up in his arms and began running towards the infirmary. Cataloging her wounds along the way the Commander noticed a split lip and bruises marred practically her whole face. Her white tank was ridden up and Nathanial could see the discoloration there. Growling to himself he pushed open the infirmary doors. 

**Cry (376)**

In the comfort of their own home – in their own bed- he lets her cry. She is never one to cry or show weakness but this is what absolutely broke her. In the other room their two-year-old daughter- Anastasia- slept. But in the master bedroom Nathanial Taylor held a distraught Alicia in his arms. Today she had the worst day of her life. The worst day of her existence. She was eight months pregnant when she felt nothing. Nothing at all. A visit to Doctor Shannon confirmed her worst fears, she had lost their son. The good doctor had immediately called the commander and Wash's expression. There wasn't one, just a blank expression on her face, almost as if she didn't understand what was happening. Being eight months pregnant she had to deliver her child. She had to give birth to a still form of her child. Right after delivering their son (they decided on Alexander as a name- Wash pleaded with Doctor Shannon to let her go home. After the commander pledged to take care of his wife, Doctor Shannon allowed them to go home. After making sure that Alicia was settled in their bedroom he went to answer a knock at the door. It was Maddy Shannon with a sleeping Anastasia in her arms.

"I am so sorry Commander." He just nodded in response and took the bag from Maddy and then his daughter.

Closing the door behind him he took the few steps into his daughters room to place her in her crib, ignoring the door that was just beside it (too painful).

Placing a tender kiss to Anastasia's head Nathanial walked towards his own room. Leaning against the frame he look at Alicia's form. She had the maternity top that she donned earlier this morning, raised just under her breasts. She was staring at her stomach with just an intensity that Taylor thought that it would revolt on her.

Walking towards the bed he stripped down to his boxers before joining his wife. Pulling her into his side she buried her face in the crook of his neck and cried. She never cried but this was the catalyst that undid thirty-eight years of bottled up tears. She cried and he let her.

**Eyes (168)**

Never before in his life has he seen eyes filled with so much emotion. Here staring into his own bright blue orbs her own topaz colored wonders locked with his. He was whispering an 'I love you' to her in a manner which he never has done before. Never do they go slow, never in all their years together has he ever spoken those words in such an intimate moment. Those facts alone is what broke her. Her orbs showed all of the emotion she was vocalizing and more. There was love in such an intense level being shown that Nathaniel wondered if she was okay. It is very uncharacteristic for Wash to do such a thing but now, all the emotion swirling in there rids any doubt he ever could have about her feelings for him. A few more thrusts (all the while looking at her eyes) he joined her over the edge. Her eyes spoke while she didn't have the capability to vocalize, they screamed love.


End file.
